Die Rose
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Eine Geschichte, die ich ursprünglich für einen Wettbewerb geschrieben habe. Aufgabe war es, eine romantische Geschichte zu schreiben. Es geht um Andrea und Duke und ein hübsches, kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk.


Die Rose

Wie jeden Morgen saß Andrea vor ihrer Schminkkommode und war gerade dabei, ihr Haar zu bürsten. Sie konnte hören, wie sich Duke gerade in der Küche zu schaffen machte. Andrea lächelte. Sie hatte zuerst ihre Zweifel gehabt, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, mit ihm zusammenzuziehen, doch jetzt war sie sehr froh darüber, diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Automatisch wanderte ihr Blick an den Rand des Kommodenspiegels, wo sie die Rose befestigt hatte, die Duke ihr nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht geschenkt hatte, und erstarrte. Die Rose war weg!

Sofort sah die braunhaarige Ente nach, ob sie vielleicht heruntergefallen war, aber da war nichts. Sie suchte auf dem Boden rund um die Kommode, aber vergeblich.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Die Rose, die sie so sehr mochte, die sie mit so viel Sorgfalt getrocknet hatte, sollte verschwunden sein?

Sie stürzte in die Küche.

„Die Rose!" rief sie, doch Duke sah sie nur verständnislos an.

„Was für eine Rose, mein Engel?" fragte er.

„Die, die du mir nach unserer ersten Nacht geschenkt hast", antwortete Andrea. „Ich hatte sie an meinen Kommodenspiegel gehängt, aber nun ist sie weg!"

„Ach, diese Rose", sagte der graue Erpel verlegen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe gestern etwas in deiner Kommode gesucht. Ich konnte einen Teil meiner Ausrüstung nicht finden und wusste, dass du das meiste deiner Ausrüstung dort aufbewahrst. Na ja, auf alle Fälle habe ich sie dabei unabsichtlich berührt, sie ist zu Boden gefallen und hat einige Blütenblätter verloren. Sie sah eigentlich ziemlich armselig aus, deswegen habe ich sie weggeworfen."

„Du hast was?" fragte Andrea ungläubig und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Fassungslos sah sie Duke an. „Das war unsere Rose!"

„Siehst du, ich wusste, dass du dich aufregen würdest", erklärte Duke. „Daher habe ich es dir noch nicht gesagt."

Andrea stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie war den Tränen nahe. Diese Rose hatte ihr so viel bedeutet. Sie war für sie ein Symbol gewesen, ein Symbol ihrer Liebe. Und jetzt sollte sie einfach weg sein?

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie diese Rose damals von Duke bekommen hatte. Er hatte sie geweckt, indem er ihr sanft mit der Rose über das Gesicht gestrichen war, und das Erste, was sie wahrgenommen hatte, war dieser intensive Blütenduft gewesen. Irgendwann hatte sie dann die Augen geöffnet und in Dukes lächelndes Gesicht geblickt.

Andrea seufzte. Duke bemerkte, wie traurig seine Liebste war, und ging zu ihr. Behutsam nahm er ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte er. „Ich kaufe dir eine neue Rose, nein, hundert rote Rosen, wenn du willst."

„Nein, schon gut", erwiderte Andrea leise. „Es wird doch keine sein wie diese Rose. Sie war etwas Besonderes."

Duke nahm nun ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Brauchst du wirklich eine Rose, um dich daran zu erinnern?" fragte er leise.

Andrea sah ihn an. „Nein", erwiderte sie. „Trotzdem mochte ich sie sehr gerne."

„Noch einmal: Es tut mir Leid", sagte Duke. „Was kann ich tun, um das wieder gut zu machen?"

Andrea lächelte. „Ach, da fällt mir schon was ein", sagte sie und küsste ihn dann.

Einige Tage waren vergangen. Andrea ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie ihr Blick automatisch zu der Stelle wanderte, wo früher die Rose befestigt gewesen war. Sie wurde immer ein bisschen traurig, weil die Rose nun weg war, aber sie wusste selbst, wie lächerlich es war, wegen einer Blume so ein Theater zu machen. Und außerdem: Duke liebte sie, und sie liebte ihn. Daran würde auch eine kaputte Rose nichts ändern.

Als sie in dieser Nacht von einem ihrer Aufträge nach Hause kam, bemerkte sie als Erstes den Rosenduft, der sich in der Wohnung verbreitet hatte. Da sie noch kein Licht angeschaltet hatte, fiel ihr auch das sanfte Licht auf, das aus dem Wohnzimmer kam.

Neugierig betrat sie das Wohnzimmer und sah, dass es von Kerzen erleuchtet war. Und auf dem Tisch stand ein riesiger Strauß roter Rosen.

Duke saß auf der Couch, stand aber sofort auf, als er sie sah, und ging zu ihr.

„Hallo, mein Engel", sagte er und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Duke, was soll das denn hier?", fragte Andrea überrascht.

„Nun ja", antwortete er, „ich wollte der Erste sein, der dir zum Geburtstag gratuliert."

„Aber ich habe doch erst morgen Geburtstag!", warf Andrea ein.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es zehn Minuten nach Mitternacht ist, ist das nicht ganz richtig", erwiderte der Erpel lächelnd. „Und deswegen, alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Engel!"

Er nahm ein Päckchen vom Wohnzimmertisch und überreichte es Andrea.

Diese war sichtlich gerührt. „Danke", sagte sie und öffnete das Geschenk.

Es enthielt eine schöne Schatulle aus dunklem Holz, und als Andrea diese öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass es eine Spieluhr war, denn sofort erklang eine sanfte Melodie. Und als sie die Spieluhr genauer betrachtete, erkannte sie, dass sich auf dem Boden unter Glas eine Rose befand, aber es war nicht irgendeine Rose. Es war ihre Rose!

„Aber...", stotterte die braunhaarige Ente, „ich dachte, sie wäre kaputt gegangen."

„Kleine Notlüge", erwiderte Duke lächelnd. „In Wahrheit habe ich sie weggenommen, um dir dieses Geschenk machen zu lassen."

Andrea war überwältigt. Sie sah noch einmal auf die Spieluhr und bemerkte nun die Gravur, die sich auf der Innenseite des Deckels in goldenen Lettern befand. „Für Andrea, meinen Engel! Ich werde dich immer lieben. Duke" stand da zu lesen.

Andrea konnte nicht anders, als Duke um den Hals zu fallen und ihn zu küssen.

„Ich werde dich auch immer lieben", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

Duke lächelte, nahm ihr dann die Spieluhr, die immer noch ihre wunderschöne Melodie spielte, aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Er hielt Andrea seine Hand hin. „Darf ich bitten?"

Andrea nickte, und dann tanzten sie zu den Klängen der Spieluhr durchs Wohnzimmer.

„Eines muss ich dir lassen, Duke", sagte die braunhaarige Ente. „Das ist wirklich das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich je erhalten habe."

„Nun", sagte der graue Erpel. „Vielleicht kann ich es noch toppen."

Doch Andrea konnte ihn nicht fragen, was er damit gemeint hatte, denn in diesem Augenblick verklangen die letzten Töne der Spieluhr. Duke ging hin, um die Melodie von vorne zu starten. Doch als die ersten Klänge ertönten, kam er nicht zu Andrea zurück, um weiterzutanzen, sondern er kniete sich hin.

Andrea sah in überrascht an, als er einen kleines Schmuckkästchen aus seiner Tasche holte, es öffnete und ihr einen Ring hinhielt.

„Andrea O'Down", sagte er feierlich. „Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Andrea brachte vor Überraschung zuerst kein Wort heraus, dann aber kniete sie sich ebenfalls hin.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich nicht besonders gut kochen kann, und das Putzen hab' ich auch nicht erfunden. Mit anderen Worten, ich werde sicher keine gute Hausfrau", sagte sie. „Also, wenn du mich dann trotzdem noch willst..."

„Andrea", unterbrach Duke sie lächelnd. „Das weiß ich doch alles. Und wärst du anders, wärst du doch nicht mein Engel. Ich will dich doch gar nicht anders haben. Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist."

Andrea traten Tränen der Rührung in die Augen. „Dann, ja", sagte sie. „Von ganzem Herzen: Ja!"

Daraufhin steckte Duke ihr den Ring an den Finger, und die beiden küssten sich sanft. Im Hintergrund war immer noch die Melodie der Spieluhr zu hören.

Diese Rose hatte ihnen Glück gebracht. Und sie beide wussten: Es würde nie enden.

ENDE


End file.
